


Training Mishaps

by winterspirit13



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Fever, Flu, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus gets sick, One Shot, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sick Character, Sick Klaus Hargreeves, Sickfic, Time Travel, Training, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, and five pushes him too far, but he trains anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterspirit13/pseuds/winterspirit13
Summary: Anon: How about klaus with the flu? Maybe Luther or Five is pushing him to use his powers anyway until he faints and then feels bad? Love your writing! 💜🖤💜After they go back in time, everyone is working hard to train and fix mistakes that lead to the apocalypse happening in the first place. Klaus tries his best to keep up, and Five, not realizing his state pushes him too far until he collapses.





	Training Mishaps

Being transported back into time wasn’t exactly something that any of them had expected to happen. But in the end, the only way to stop the apocalypse was to fix their dear sister Vanya and make sure she didn’t go all White Violin on the moon the second time around.

Klaus, thirteen, the second time around. It was when everything started going completely south. The mausoleum, Ben’s death, Five’s disappearance, and his own descent into more of the harder drugs. It wasn’t really the best time for any of them, but this time, they were going to be there for each other, they would do it right.  

They started by training together. They had long ago figured out the best ways to sneak around the rules once they had gotten older, especially after the death of their father, they know more than they should. That and the childish fears of being caught were faded and far exceeded by the need to not cause the end of the world. Funny what a little perspective did!

They had taken to training during the night, at least a few times a week, and they planned during their free time (and bonded, lots of that too. Klaus got all mushy thinking of the affection their siblings had started to show, they were really learning, all to help their sister. Thank God. Or not her, actually, she was still a bitch, but thank something). Klaus didn’t really mind the lack of sleep, he hardly got any while he was sober anyway. The longer effects of withdrawal along with ghosts he never learned to deal with? Not the most comforting thing, turns out!

That, and Ben wasn’t always there anymore, which was good because it meant he was alive this time, and boy wasn’t he happy about it, but maybe Klaus felt a bit jealous. He had him all to himself before, one person at least he could depend on, but he knew it wasn’t reasonable to think like that.

But the lack of sleep and being back in his tiny little thirteen-year-old body hadn’t been great on his immune system, which was pretty fucked up, to begin with. So Klaus was annoyed, but not surprised when he woke up one morning to his body aching and his body was racked with chills. He sat up with a groan, having to wait on the edge of his bed to stand up to make the room start spinning.

Fuck, this sucked.

There was a knock on his door, so he sluggishly went to open it. “Oh! There you are Klaus, you aren’t even dressed yet! Breakfast is almost finished, silly!” Mom smiled at him and turned swiftly to go downstairs. Klaus considered going right back to bed, but he knew that if his Dad or Pogo hand to get him up, it wouldn’t be quite as sweetly.

So instead Klaus got dressed. He moved slowly, sore limbs protesting. He felt like he had to remind himself of each step in just getting dressed; he didn’t know how long it took him but it had to be longer than normal (and with worse results, he decided, as he caught a glance of his reflection on his way down to breakfast).

Everyone was already sat down and eating when he took his place next to Ben. Breakfast had always been much less strict than any other meal, and chatter moved around him, but Klaus stared silently at his breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast. He picked at it, eating a few bites of toast, but nothing was all that appetizing. He felt a gentle nudge from Ben. “You alright?”

Klaus nodded. “Just a bit under the weather – would you…?” Klaus trailed off. Ben seemed to understand anyway, and when Grace wasn’t looking, he piled on the food from Klaus’ plate to his. Klaus smiled gratefully. He still had toast left, and he figured he could manage that without feeling too sick.

Today was a study day so he would be okay if he just kept with it. And then if all went well, he could take a nice nap before they did their secret training… yeah, that would work. He’d take it easy, and he’d be good as new.

Klaus told Ben as much when he asked him about it after breakfast.

Ben just shook his head, “whatever you say, man.”

Unfortunately, that idea was quickly proven wrong. Klaus spent most of the day curled up in a chair working quietly on reading, but the more he tried ~~to~~ focus, the more the words seemed to swim over his head. He found himself reading things once, twice, three times. Klaus had never tried very hard to begin with but fuck he didn’t want to deal with the consequences of not finishing an appropriate amount of studying today.

They were allowed a more casual lunch, their mom bringing them food, and Klaus didn’t need to eat anything then. He found his stomach far too unsettled anyways, and all he wanted to do was sleep. He was shivering too much to read his book anymore, so finally he gave in to a nap. Well, it was less of a nap then a sleepy daze, his head hurt too fucking much to actually fall asleep. H

He didn’t remember how he made it through dinner, it was all a haze. Klaus just remembers Ben leading him up to his room, telling him to sleep. Klaus does as Ben watches over him.

He’s awoken in the night by a pop. “Are you guys ready?” Klaus opened his eyes, blinking until the world came into focus. Ben got up as if to stand between them. Quickly, Klaus sat up. Fuck, that was a bad idea. Bad, bad idea Klaus, don’t do that.

“Yep! Just taking a quick nap, let’s get it on with!” Five nods.

“Then get something warmer on, were practicing outside. I’ll be back in five.” Klaus lets out a giggle, but Five is gone. Ben gives him a weird look.

“Seriously?” His arms are crossed, and eyebrow quirked. Klaus meets his gaze, determined, although hazy with fever.

“I’m good! Better than ever, and showing up for a bit of training? Way easier than Five’s wrath if I skip,” says Klaus. Ben sighs, shaking his head and puts on a coat, throwing one of Klaus’ at him too. Klaus puts it on, trying to hide the wince on his face as he moves. It’s much more of a process than it should be, and despite the thick coat Klaus is already shivering, but he deals with it. When five is back, he’s standing and ready. Without a word, Five grabs their hands and with a dizzying  _pop_ they are standing outside, far enough away from the house there was no way their father would be able to see them (Even if Ben let loose – but no one was really eager to start that one up, least of all Ben).

They split up – they always rotated, or else they pretty naturally split the same way each time. Today, Klaus was with Five. Klaus tried to ignore the worried glances Ben kept sending him.

“So, Klaus, have you been practicing much on your own?” Klaus shrugged. It was a little hard working on the corporeal thing with Ben alive. The other ghosts he encountered? He really did not want to make them able to touch them.

Five sighed. The disappointment bit into him, stinging more than usual. Did Klaus get emotional when he was sick? Huh! That was funny. He wasn’t sure why though.

“Well, Ben’s about as corporeal as ever I’d say!” Klaus giggled. Five looked like he wanted to murder him a bit but that was even funnier. His laugh turned into a cough quickly, causing his brother to roll his eyes.

“You want to try that now? I mean, are there any around, or can you, you know,” Five gestured, “summon them?”

Five was many things, and Klaus did really care about him, but damn was he impatient sometimes. Klaus sighed, glancing around. The movement made his jaw clench. He was way too dizzy for this. There weren’t actually many ghosts right now – several usually followed Five, but they took a bit to catch up whenever Five jumped. (Klaus tried to avoid summoning those ghosts. He didn’t need to make Five face all of that stuff – he didn’t want to see the soldiers he shot in ‘Nam, he didn’t think Five would want to see the people he assassinated).

But as soon as he looked, paid any attention to the damn ghosts, they made their presence very clear.  _“Klaus,”_ hissed a woman – she was old, skin sagging off her as if she was melting. Half of her face was covered in blood. She must have hit her head. Maybe she fell.

“Klaus? Can you conjure it?” Five’s voice let him snap his eyes back to his brother. He bit back a correction on the term and nodded shakily.

“I can try…” honestly, he was surprised with how shit he felt and how much he was shivering that he was able to see any ghosts, but he’d been growing his power quickly. So that was nice. Klaus closed his eyes, focusing. He didn’t want her to be real, to be able to  _touch_ him, he felt a spike of terror at the idea. But he channeled it into the task in front of him.

He wasn’t sure if his hands were shaking because of his fever-fueled shivers or if it was from the strain of channeling his powers. He opened his eyes – it was so much better to see them than to not know what was going on, to see his hands glowing blue.

“Oh, shit!” Diego – who was paired with Luther – stopped abruptly to look in Klaus’ direction. He smiled weakly at him.

“That’s great, keep going,” Five encouraged. Something close to a whimper left his lips. Five wanted him to keep this up? The dizziness was increasing, he just wanted to stop this, to go crawl back into bed and sleep. But he didn’t want to disappoint them…

He could feel her flickering, his energy – what little of it he had – was fading fast. He couldn’t keep this up much longer.

“That’s it, Klaus!” Luther’s voice was encouraging but fuck if he didn’t crave any sense of validation from that. Klaus gritted his teeth, trying not to flinch as the ghost became more irritated. At least she seemed confused.

Klaus’ vision was starting to get spots. He wasn’t sure if it was from overexertion or just how dizzy he was feeling. “Klaus,” said Ben, voice concerned. Dammit, he was fine, he could do this!

He couldn’t see.

Klaus’ hands dropped, and his knees buckled.

* * *

“Shit, shit, I knew he wasn’t feeling well but I didn’t realize it was this bad!” Klaus woke to Ben’s loud voice. He groaned, eyes fluttering open. He was on the ground? The sky seemed to be spinning, and Klaus tried to push himself up, but it just made the spinning worse. If Ben was this upset something was wrong, but he couldn’t get up. He felt hands on his shoulder steady him, then Ben’s voice again.

“Just relax Klaus, you’re okay.” Klaus let his eyes fall closed, his body curling in Ben’s direction as a harsh cough wracked his body. He felt miserable and tried to ignore the dizzying sensation of being jumped back to his room.

Klaus wasn’t awake for much longer, his sibling lingering, before slipping away to their own rooms. Ben stays with him, just like he always has.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof Idk how to feel about the end product, I have another idea for this prompt but I had a lot of fun writing this still! 
> 
> Things not included:  
> Five keeps jumping back to the room to check on Klaus and bring him and Ben medicine, tea, water, tissues, any excuse he can to check on him really  
> Ben stays cuddles with him like a good bro even though he might get sick later on  
> They all keep more of an eye out and check up on Klaus while he's getting better (and even though it annoys the shit out of him he loves them more for it). 
> 
> I hope you liked it, leave a comment if you want to let me know, and feel free to hit me up with any TUA prompts here or on my blog @readingwritingcrying on tumblr! Thank you sm, get some rest if it's late, and have a nice time!


End file.
